This invention relates to novel oxime derivatives and agricultural chemicals including the oxime derivatives as active ingredients and, particularly relates to control chemicals for plant diseases.
Regarding oxime derivatives which are effective as agricultural chemicals or pesticides, Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 7-25224 by the present inventors discloses, for example, that 4, 5-substituted-1, 2, 3-thiadiazole derivatives are effective as control chemicals for plant diseases.
Although the above derivatives are effective as control chemicals, it is desired to develop new agricultural chemicals which are superior in effects in a lesser amount than the above thiadiazole derivatives.
The problems to be solved by the present invention are, therefore, to provide a new oxime derivative which is sufficiently effective to treat plant diseases in small amounts without causing damage or phytotoxicity to the plant and agricultural chemicals or pesticides containing the above mentioned oxime derivative as an active ingredients, particularly, as the control chemicals for plant diseases.
The inventors of the present invention have synthesized new oxime derivatives and have investigated bioactivities of these derivatives in order to solve the above problems. After a series of investigations, this invention was completed by discovering that oxime derivatives represented by general chemical formulas (1) and (2) are particularly effective, showing superior bioactivity against various bacteria causing plant diseases, and without showing any phytotoxicity.
The present invention provides the following oxime derivatives and agricultural chemicals containing said oxime derivatives as effective agents:
(1) an oxime derivative represented by the following general chemical formula (1), 
xe2x80x83wherein,
R1 represents a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group; X represents a halogen atom, a nitro group, a hydroxyl group, a cyano group, a carboxyl group, an alkoxy-carbonyl group, a lower alkyl group which may be substituted with halogen atoms; a lower alkoxy group which may be substituted with halogen atoms; a lower alkylthio group which may be substituted with halogen atoms; a lower alkylsulfonyl group which may be substituted with a halogen atom; an aryl group which may be substituted with a halogen atom or a lower alkyl group; an aryloxy group which may be substituted with a halogen atom or a lower alkyl group; or an amino group which may be substituted with a lower alkyl group; and n represents an integer from 0 to 3; and
Het A represents a 6-membered aromatic nitrogen-containing ring which contains one or two nitrogen atoms or its benzo-condensation ring-type nitrogen containing aromatic ring which may be substituted with one or two substitutable groups selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group, a lower alkylthio group, a lower alkylsulfonyl group, a lower alkoxy group, a trifluoromethyl group, and a cyano group; and
Het B represents oxime derivatives, each ring structure, expressed by the following formulas, 
xe2x80x83wherein,
Y represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, or a lower alkyl group which may be substituted with a halogen atom;
(2) an oxime derivative expressed by the following general chemical formula (2); 
xe2x80x83[wherein,
R1 ,X, n, Het B, and Y are the same as those defined in the chemical formula (1), and Het C represents a 5-membered nitrogen containing aromatic ring or its benzo-condensation ring-type nitrogen containing aromatic ring which contains more than one nitrogen atom, or which may contain a sulfur atom or an oxygen atom, and which may be substituted with more than one substituting group, and the substitutable groups on a nitrogen atom of said 5-membered nitrogen containing aromatic ring are groups selected from the group consisting of a lower alkyl group, a lower alkyl-sulfonyl group, triphenylmethyl group, a lower alkoxymethyl group and a N, N-di-substituted sulfamoyl group substituted with lower alkyl groups, and the substitutable groups on a carbon atom of said 5 membered nitrogen containing aromatic ring are groups selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, an alkyl group ranging from C1 to C6 which may be substituted with a halogen atom, and a cycloalkyl group ranging from C3 to C6; and
an alkenyl group ranging from C2 to C6, an alkinyl group ranging from C2 to C6, an alkoxy group ranging from C1 to C5 which may be substituted with a halogen atom, a lower alkylthio group which may be substituted with a halogen atom, a lower alkylsulfonyl group which may be substituted with a halogen atom, a lower alkyl sulfinyl group which may be substituted with halogen atoms, an amino group which may be substituted with a lower alkyl group or a cycloalkyl group ranging from C3 to C6 or a triphenyl-methyl group; and
a lower alkoxy-carbonyl group, a carbamoyl group which may be substituted with lower alkyl groups, an aminomethyl group which may be substituted with lower alkyl groups, an acylaminomethyl group, N-alkoxycarbonyl-aminomethyl group, an alkyl thiomethyl group, aryl group which may be substituted with halogen atoms, and a heteroaryl group which may be substituted with halogen atoms, and
a group expressed by xe2x80x94N (R2) C (xe2x95x90O) R3 (wherein, R2 represents a hydrogen atom or a methyl group, and R represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group ranging from C1 to C10 which may be substituted with halogen atoms, a cycloalkyl group ranging from C3 to C8, an alkenyl group ranging from C2 to C6, an alkinyl atoms ranging from C2 to C4, an aralkyl group, a lower alkyl group substituted with an amino group, an aralkyl group substituted with an amino group, a lower alkyl group substituted with an acylamino group, an aralkyl group substituted with an acylamino group, a lower alkyl group substituted with an alkoxy-carbonyl-amino group, an aralkyl group substituted with an alkoxy-carbonyl-amino group, an aryl group which may be substituted with halogen atoms, lower alkyl groups which may be substituted with halogen atoms, lower alkoxy groups, lower alkylthio groups, amino groups, nitro groups or cyano groups, a heteroaryl group, a lower alkoxy group, a cycloalkyloxy group ranging from C3 to C6, a benzyloxy group and an aryloxy group)],
(3) an oxime derivative expressed by the chemical formula (1), wherein Het A is a pyridyl group which may be substituted with one halogen atom or a lower alkyl group;
(4) an oxime derivative expressed by the chemical formula (2), wherein the Het C is a thiazolyl group which is expressed by the following chemical formula, 
xe2x80x83[wherein,
R4 represents a hydrogen atom, an amino group, an alkoxy group ranging from C1 to C5 which may be substituted with halogen atoms, a lower alkylthio group which may be substituted with halogen atoms, a lower alkylsulfonyl group which may be substituted with halogen atoms, a lower alkylsulfinyl group which may be substituted with halogen atoms; or
a xe2x80x94NHC (xe2x95x90O) R3 group (wherein, R3 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group ranging from C1 to C10 which may be substituted with halogen atoms, a cycloalkyl group ranging from C3 to C8, an alkenyl group ranging from C2 to C6, an alkinyl group ranging from C2 to C4, an aralkyl group, a lower alkyl group substituted with an amino group, an aralkyl group substituted with an amino group, a lower alkyl group substituted with an acylamino group, an aralkyl group substituted with an acyl-amino group,
a lower alkyl group substituted with an alkoxycarbonylamino group, an aralkyl group substituted with an alkoxycarbonylamino group; an aryl group which may be substituted with halogen atoms, lower alkyl groups which may be substituted with halogen atoms, lower alkoxy groups, lower alkylthio groups, amino groups, nitro groups, or cyano groups; a heteroaryl group, a lower alkoxy group, or a cycloalkyloxy group ranging from C3 to C6, a benzyl oxy group, or a aryloxy group); and
R5 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, or a lower alkyl group which may be substituted with a halogen atom];
(5) the oxime derivative recited in the above (4), in which R4 is a group expressed by xe2x80x94NHC (xe2x95x90O) R3 (wherein, R3 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group ranging from C1to C6 which may be substituted with halogen atoms, a lower cycloalkyl group ranging from C3 to C6, an aryl group which may be substituted with halogen atoms, lower alkyl groups which may be substituted with halogen atoms, lower alkoxy groups, amino groups, or cyano groups; a heteroaryl group, or a lower alkoxy group), and R5 is a hydrogen atom;
(6) a pesticide which contains at least one of the oxime derivatives of the above components recited in (1) to (5) as active ingredient;
(7) a plant disease control agent which contains at least one of the oxime derivatives of the above components recited in (1) to (5) as active ingredient;
(8) a plant disease control agent as recited in (7), which is effective for plant diseases caused by mold fungi.
In the oxime derivatives expressed by the general chemical formulas (1) and (2), R1 represents a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group. The structure of the lower alkyl group may be linear or branched, and examples of the lower alkyl group include, for example, a methyl group, an ethyl group, a n-propyl group, an isopropyl group, a n-butyl group, an isobutyl group, a sec-butyl group, and a cyclopropyl group, all of which range from C1to C4. Particularly preferable groups are a hydrogen atom and a methyl group.
In the general formulas (1) and (2), X represents halogen atoms, a nitro group, a hydroxyl group, a cyano group, a carboxyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, a lower alkyl group which may be substituted with halogen atoms, a lower alkoxy group which may be substituted with halogen atoms, an alkylthio group which may be substituted with halogen atoms, a lower alkylsulfonyl group which may be substituted with halogen atoms, an aryl group which may be substituted with halogen atoms or lower alkyl groups, an aryloxy group which may be substituted with halogen atoms or lower alkyl groups, or an amino group which may be substituted with lower alkyl groups.
Here, examples of the halogen atoms include a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, a iodine atom, and a fluorine atom; and examples of the alkoxycarbonyl group include a methoxycarbonyl group, a ethoxycarbonyl group, and a n-propylcarbonyl group; examples of the lower alkyl groups which may be substituted with halogen atoms include linear or branched lower alkyl groups ranging from C1 to C4 such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, a n-propyl group, an isopropyl group, a n-propyl group, a n-butyl group, an isobutyl group, a sec-butyl group, a tert-butyl group, lower halogen-substituted alkyl groups such as a chloromethyl group, a difluoromthyl group, a trifluoromethyl group, a difluorochloromethyl group, a pentafluoroethyl group, 3. 3. 3-trifluoro-n-propyl group.
Examples of lower alkoxy groups which may be substituted with halogen atoms include a methoxy group, an ethoxy group, a n-propoxy group, an isopropoxy group, a n-butoxy group, an isobutoxy group, a sec-butoxy group, a tert-butoxy group, a cyclopropyloxy group, a difluromethoxy group; and examples of lower alkylthio groups which may be substituted with halogen atoms include a methylthio group, an ethylthio group, a n-propylthio group, an isopropylthio group, an n-butylthio group, an isobutylthio group, a sec-butylthio group, a difluoromethylthio group, a trifluoromethylthio group, and a cyclopropylthio group.
Examples of lower alkylsulfonyl groups which may be substituted with halogen atoms include methanesulfonyl group, a ethanesulfonyl group, a n-propanesulfonyl group, an isopropanesulfonyl group, a n-butanesulfonyl group, a difluoromethanesulfonyl group, and a trifluoromethanesulfonyl group. Examples of aryl groups which may be substituted with halogen atoms or lower alkyl groups include a phenyl group, a 4-chlorophenyl group, a 4-tolyl group, and a 3-fluorophenyl group.
Examples of aryloxy groups which may be substituted with halogen atoms or lower alkyl groups include a phenoxy group and a 4-florophenoxy group; and examples of amino groups which may be substituted with lower alkyl groups include an amino group, a methylamino group, an ethylamino group, a n-propylamino group, an isoproylamino group, a n-butylamino group, an isobutylamino group, a sec-butylamino group, a tert-butylamino group, a dimethylamino group, a diethylamino group, a di-n-propylamino group, a di-n-butylamino group, an ethylmethylamino group, a methyl-n-propylamino group, an ethyl-n-propylamino group, an ethyl-n-propylamino group, and a cyclopropylamino group.
The substituting position of X is not limited, and n represents an integer ranging from 0 to 3. When n is 2 or 3, X may be identical or different. Preferable examples of X include a hydrogen atom, a lower alkyl group ranging from C1to C3, a fluoroalkyl group ranging from C1to C2, and a halogen atom, and the most preferable examples include a hydrogen atom, a trifluoromethyl group, a fluorine atom, and a chlorine atom.
The Het A in the general formula (1) represents a 6-membered nitrogen containing aromatic ring which contains 1 or 2 nitrogen atoms , or its benzo-condensation ring-type nitrogen-containing ring, which may be substituted with 1 or 2 substituting groups. Examples of the 6-membered nitrogen containing aromatic rings include a pyridine ring, a pyrimidine ring, a pyrazine ring, and a pyridazine ring; and examples of the benzo-condensation ring-type nitrogen containing aromatic rings include a quinoline ring, a quinazoline ring, and a quinoxaline ring.
Examples of substitutable groups on the Het A include a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group, a lower alkylthio group, a lower alkylsulfonyl group, a lower alkoxy group, a trifluoromethyl group and a cyano group, and, in more detail, the halogen atoms may include a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, a fluorine atom; the lower alkyl groups may include linear or branched lower alkyl groups such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, a n-propyl group, an isopropyl group, a n-butyl group, an isobutyl group, and a sec-butyl group; and examples of the lower alkylthio groups are linear or branched alkylthio groups such as a methylthio group, an ethylthio group, a n-propylthio group, an isopropylthio group, a n-butylthio goup, an isobutylthio group, and a sec-butylthio group.
Examples of the lower alkylsulfonyl groups include linear or branched alkylsulfonyl groups such as a methanesulfonyl group, an ethanesulfonyl group, a propanesulfonyl group, an isopropanesulfonyl group, a butanesulfonyl group, an isobutanesulfonyl group, and a sec-butanesulfonyl group; and examples of the lower alkoxy groups includes linear or branched lower alkoxy groups such as a methoxy group, an ethoxy group, a n-butoxy group, an isobutoxy group, and a sec-butoxy group.
A preferable example of the Het A is a pyridin-2-yl group, and the most preferable examples of the Het A include a pyridin-2-yl group or a 5-methylpyridin-2-yl group.
Het B in the general formulas (1) and (2) is expressed by the following formulas, 
(wherein, Y represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, and a lower alkyl group which may be substituted with a halogen atom), and wherein, Het B represents a 1, 2, 3-thiadiazol-4-yl group, a 1, 2, 5-thiadiazol-3-yl group, or 1, 2, 5-oxyadiazol-3-yl group or their halogenaged derivatives, or derivatives substituted with a lower alkyl group which is substituted with a halogen or not substituted.
Examples of the halogen atoms represented by Y include a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom; and examples of the lower alkyl groups which may be substituted with halogen atoms include lower alkyl groups ranging from C1 to C4 such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, a n-propyl group, an isoropyl group, a difluoromethyl group, and a trifluoromethyl group, and the most preferable group is a methyl group.
Het C in the general formula (2) represents a 5-membered nitrogen containing aromatic ring or its benzo-condensation nitogen containing aromatic ring, which contains more than one nitrogen atom, which may contain a sulfur atom or a oxygen atom, and which may be substituted with more than one substituting group.
Examples of the 5-membered nitrogen containing aromatic rings include a pyrrole ring, a imidazole ring, a oxazole ring, a thiazole ring, a pyrazole ring, an isoxazole ring, an isothiazole ring, a 1, 2, 3-triazole ring, a 1, 2, 4-triazole ring, a 1, 2, 3-oxadiazole ring, a 1, 2, 4-oxadiazole ring, a 1, 2, 5-oxadiazole ring, a 1, 3, 4-oxadiazole ring, a 1, 2, 3-thiadiazole ring, a 1, 2, 4 thiadiazole ring, a 1, 3, 4 thiadiazole ring, 1, 2, 4 thiadiazole ring and a tetrazole ring; and examples of its benzo-condensation ring-type nitrogen containing aromatic rings include a benzimidazole ring, a benzoxazole, a benzthiazole, a imidazo [1, 2-a] pyridine ring, a [1, 2, 4] triazo [1, 5-a] pyridine ring.
Examples of the groups substitutable on the nitrogen atom of the Het C group include a lower alkyl group, a lower alkylsulfonyl group, a triphenylmethyl group, a lower alkoxymethyl group, and a N, N-di-substituted-sulfamoyl group substituted with lower alkyl groups, wherein examples of the lower alkyl groups include a methyl group, an ethyl group, a n-propyl group, an isopropyl group, a n-butyl group, an isobutyl group, and a sec-butyl group; and examples of lower alkylsulfonyl group include a methanesulfonyl group, an ethanesulfonyl group, a n-propanesulfonyl group, an isopropanesulfonyl group, a n-butanesulfonyl group, and an isobutanesulfonyl group; example of lower alkoxymethyl group include a methoxymethyl group and an ethoxymethyl group; examples of N,N-di-substituted sulfamoyl group substituted with lower alkyl groups include a dimethylsulfamoyl group and a diethylsulfamoyl group.
Examples of groups which are substitutable on the carbon atom of the Het C group include a halogen atom, a cyano group, an alkyl group ranging from C1 to C6 which may be substituted with halogen atoms, a cycloalkyl group ranging from C3 to C6, an alkenyl group ranging from C2 to C6, an alkynyl group ranging from C2 to C6, an alkoxy group ranging from C1 to C5 which may be substituted with halogen atoms, a lower alkylthio group which may be substituted with halogen atoms, a lower alkylsulfonyl group which may be substituted with halogen atoms, a lower alkylsulfinyl group which may be substituted with halogen atoms, and an amino group which may be substituted with lower alkyl groups or cycloalkyl groups ranging from C3 to C6 or triphenylmethyl groups; and
a group expressed by a formula xe2x80x94N (R2) C (xe2x95x90O) R3 (wherein, R2 represents a hydrogen atom or a methyl group and R1 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group ranging from C1 to C10 which may be substituted with halogen atoms, preferably from C1 to C8, a cycloalkyl group ranging from C3 to C8, preferably from C3 to C6, an alkenyl group ranging from C2 to C6, an aralkyl group, a lower alkyl group substituted with an amino group, an aralkyl group substituted with an amino group, a lower alkyl group substituted with an acylamino group, an aralkyl group substituted with an acylamino group, a lower alkyl group substituted with an alkoxycarbonylamino group, an aralkyl group substituted with an alkoxycarbonylamino group; and
a halogen atom, and a lower alkyl group which may be substituted with halogen atoms, a lower alkoxy group, a lower alkylthio group, an amino group, an aryl group which may be substituted with a nitro group or a cyano group; a heteroaryl group, a lower alkoxy group, a cycloalkyloxy group, a benzyloxy group or a aryloxy group); and
a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group which may be substituted with lower alkyl groups, an aminomethyl group which may be substituted with lower alkyl groups, an acylaminomethyl group, a N-alkoxycarbonylaminomethyl group, an alkylthiomethyl group, and an aryl group or a heteroaryl group which may be substituted with halogen atoms.
More practically, examples of the halogen atoms include a chlorine atom, a fluorine atom, and a bromine atom; examples of the alkyl groups which may be substituted with halogen atoms include a methyl group, an ethyl group, a n-propyl group, an isopropyl group, a n-butyl group, an isobutyl group, a n-hexyl group, a difluoromethyl group, and a trifluoromethyl group; examples of the cycloalkyl groups ranging from C3 to C6 include a cyclopropyl group, a cyclopentyl group, and a cyclohexyl group; and examples of the alkenyl groups ranging from C2 to C6 include a vinyl group, an allyl group, a butenyl group, and a hexenyl group.
Examples of the alkynyl groups ranging from C2 to C6 include a ethynyl group, a propargyl group, and a butynyl group; and examples of the lower alkoxy groups ranging from C1to C5 carbon atoms, which may be substituted with halogen atoms include a methoxy group, an ethoxy group, a n-propoxy group, an isopropoxy group, a n-butoxy group, an isobutoxy group, a sec-butoxy group, a n-pentyloxy group, a difluoromethoxy group, and a trifloromethoxy group.
Examples of lower alkylthio groups which may be substituted with halogen atoms include a methylthio group, an ethylthio group, a propylthio group, an isopropylthio group, a butylthio group, an isobutylthio group, a sec-butylthio group, a difluoromethylthio group, and a trifluoromethylthio group.
Examples of lower alkylsulfonyl groups which may be substituted with halogen groups include a methanesufonyl group, an ethanesulfonyl group, a propanesulfonyl group, an isopropanesulfonyl group, a butanesulfonyl group, a difluoromethanesulfonyl group, and a trifluoromethanesulfonyl group; and examples of lower alkylsulfinyl groups which may be substituted with halogen atoms include a difluoromethanesulfinyl group and a trifluoromethanesulfinyl group.
Examples of the amino groups which may be substituted with lower alkyl groups or cycloalkyl groups ranging from C3 to C6 include an amino group, a methylamino group, an ethylamino group, a propylamino group, an isopropylamino group, a butylamino group, an isobutylamino group, a sec-butylamino group, a dimethylamino group, a diethylamino group, a dipropylamino group, a dibutylamino group, an ethylmethylamino group, a methylpropylamino group, anethylpropylamino group, a cyclopropylamino group, a cyclopentylamino group, and a cyclohexylamino group.
Examples of the lower alkoxycarbonyl groups include a methoxycarbonyl group, an ethoxycarbonyl group, and a propoxycarbonyl group; examples of carbamoyl groups which may be substituted with lower alkyl groups include a N-methylcarbamoyl group, a N-ethylcarbamoyl group, a N-isopropylcarbamoyl group, and a N, N-diethylcarbamoyl group; and examples of the aminomethyl group which may be substituted with a lower alkyl groups include an aminomethyl group, a N-methylaminomethyl group, a N-ethylaminomethyl group, a N-propylaminomethyl group, a N-isopropylaminomethyl group, a N-butylaminomethyl group, a N,N-dimethylaminomethyl group, and a N, N-diethylaminomethyl group.
Examples of the acylaminomethyl groups include a formylaminomethyl group, an acetylaminomethyl group, a propionylaminomethyl group, a butyrylaminomethyl group, an isobutyrylaminomethyl group, a benzoylaminomethyl group, and a N-acetyl-N-isopropylaminomethyl group; examples of the N-alkoxycarbonylaminomethyl groups include a methoxycarbonylaminomethyl group, an ethoxycarbonylaminomethyl group, a t-butoxycarbonylaminomethyl group, and a N-(t-butoxycarbonyl)-N-isopropylaminomethyl group; and an example of the alkylthiomethyl group is a isopropylaminomethyl group.
Examples of the aryl groups which may be substituted with halogen atoms include a phenyl group, a 2-fluorophenyl group, a 3-fluorophenyl group, a 4-fluorophenyl group, a 2-chlorophenyl group, a 3-chlorophenyl group, a 4-chlorophenyl group, a 2, 4-dichlorophenyl group, a 3, 4-dichlorophenyl group, a 2, 6-dichlorophenyl group, a naphthyl group, and a biphenyl group; and examples of the heteroaryl groups include a pyridin-2-yl group, a pyridin-4-yl group, a pyridin-3-yl group, a 2-furyl group, a 3-furyl group, a 2-thienyl group, a 3-thienyl group, a quinoyl group, a indolyl group, a benzofuranyl group, a benzthienyl group, a benzthiazolyl group, a benzisoxazolyl group, and a benzisothiazolyl group.
Practical examples of the R3 in the xe2x80x94N (R2) C (xe2x95x90O) R3 group have two groups, one of which is the alkyl groups which may be substituted with halogen atoms ranging from C1 to C10, preferably from C1 to C8, including a methyl group, an ethyl group, a n-propyl group, an isopropyl group, a t-butyl group, a n-butyl group, an isobutyl group, a sec-butyl group, a n-pentyl group, a 1-ethylpropyl group, a n-decyl group, a chloromethyl group, a trifluoromethyl group, a trichloromethyl group, a 1-bromoisopropyl group, a chlorodifluromethyl group, and 1-chloromethyl-1-methylethyl group; and another one of which is cycloalkyl groups ranging from C3 to C8, preferably from C3 to C6, including a cyclopropyl group, a cyclobutyl group, a cyclopentyl group, and a cyclo-octyl group.
Examples of alkenyl groups ranging from C2 to C6 include a vinyl group, an allyl group, a butenyl group, and a hexenyl group; examples of alkynyl groups ranging from C2 to C4 include an ethynyl group, a propargyl group, and a butynyl group; examples of the aralkyl groups include a benzyl group and a 2-phenylethyl group; the lower alkyl groups substituted with an amino group include aminomethyl group and a 1-aminoisobutyl group; example of aralkyl groups substituted with an amino group is a 1-amino-2-phenylethyl groups etc.; and examples of the lower alkyl groups substituted with an acylamino group include an acetylaminomethyl group and a 1-acetylaminoisobutyl group.
An example of an aralalkyl group substituted with an acylamino group is a 1-acetylamino-2-phenyl group; examples of lower alkyl groups substituted with an alkoxycarbonylamino group include a t-butoxycarbonylaminomethyl group and a 1-(t-butoxycarbonyl amino) isobutyl group; and an example of aralkyl group substituted with an alkoxycarbonylamino group is a 1-(benzyloxycarbonylamino)-2-phenylethyl group.
Examples of the aryl groups which may be substituted with halogen atoms, lower alkyl groups which may be substituted with halogen atoms, a lower alkylthio group, an amino group, a nitro group or a cyano group include a phenyl group, a 2-fluorophenyl group, a 3-fluorophenyl group, a 4-fluorophenyl group, a 2-chlorophenyl group, a 3-chlorophenyl group, a 4-chlorophenyl group, a 2, 4-dichlorophenyl group, a 3, 4-dichlorophenyl group, a 2, 6-dichlorophenyl group, a 4-methylphenyl group, a 2-methylphenyl group, a 2, 4-dimethylphenyl group, a 4-trifluoromethylphenyl group, a 2-methoxyphenyl group, a 3-methoxyphenyl group, a 4-methoxyphenyl group, a 2-methylthiophenyl group, a 4-aminophenyl group, a 4-acetylaminophenyl group, a 2-cyanophenyl group, a 3-cyanophenyl group, a 4-cyanophenyl group, a 4-nitrophenyl group, and a naphthyl group.
Examples of the heteroaryl groups include a 2-furyl group, a 2-thienyl group, a pyridin-4-yl group, a pyridin-2-yl group, a thiazol-4-yl group, an oxazol-4-yl group, a pyrazol-3-yl group, an imidazol-4-yl group, an isothiazol-5-yl group, an isoxyazol-5-yl group, a pyrazinyl group, a pyrimidin-2-yl group, a pyridazin-3-yl group, a (1, 2, 3-thiaziazol)-4-yl group, a (1, 2, 5-thiaziazol)-3-yl group, a furazanyl, a benzothiazol-2-yl group, a benzothiazol-2-yl group, a benzoimidazol-2-yl group, a quinolin-2-yl group, an isoquinolin-2-yl group, and a quinoxalin-2-yl group.
Examples of the lower alkoxy groups include a methoxy group, an ethoxy group, a n-propoxy group, an isopropoxy group, a butoxy group, a t-butoxy group, and a 1-ethylpropoxy group; examples of the cycloalkyloxy groups ranging C3 to C6 include a cyclopropyloxy group, a cyclopentyloxy group, and a cyclohexyloxy group; and an example of the aryloxy group is a phenoxy group. The substituting groups which are substitutable with the nitrogen atom and the carbon atom on the Het C may be two or more.
Preferable examples of Het C are groups such as a thiazol-2-yl group which may be substituted, a thiazol-4-yl group which may be substituted, and a thiazol-4-yl group which may be substituted. The most preferable examples are groups such as a thiazol-2-yl group, a thiazol-4-yl group, a 2-aminothiazol-4-yl group, a 2-acylaminothiazol-4-yl group, a 2-alkoxycarbonylaminothiazol-4-yl group, a 2-alkoxythiazol-4-yl group, a 2-alkylthiothiazol-4-yl group, 2-alkylsulfinylthiazol-4-yl group, a 2-alkylsulfonylthiazol-4-yl group, a 2-arylthiazol-4-yl group, and a 2-bromothiazol-4-yl group.
There are two solid structures, i.e., an xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d form and a xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d form in the oxime portions in the oxime derivatives represented by the general formulas (1) and (2). The solid structures of both the xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d forms are included in the scope of the present invention. In general, synthesized products of oxime derivatives include both forms as mixtures, and it is possible to isolate by a separation and purification processes.
Although the xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d form of the oxime derivative is more effective as the plant disease control chemical than the xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d form, the xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d form gradually changes into the xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d form under ordinary conditions and the ratio between the xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d forms is stabilized at a constant ratio. The constant ratio between the xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d forms varies with the types of oxime derivatives.
The oxime derivatives of the present invention, which are represented by the general formulas (1) and (2) may be manufactured by, for example, the following methods. However, it is to be understood that the methods of manufacturing the oxime derivatives of the present invention are not limited to the methods described in the following manufacturing examples.

(In the formula, the definitions of HetA, HetB, Het C, X, n, and R1 are the same as those defined hereinbefore.)
An oxime compound expressed by general chemical formulas (1) or (2) is manufactured by the following steps of, obtaining a hydroxyimino compound (b) by reacting an azole-methanone compound (a) with hydroxylamine; and reacting the obtained hydroxyimino compound with halogenized compounds (c) or (d) in the presence of salts (such as sodium hydride, sodium hydroxide, pottasium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, pottasium carbonate, cesium carbonate, triethylamine, pyridine, N,N-dimethylaminopyridine). As a process for synthesizing the azole-methanone compound, a process described in, for example, xe2x80x9cSynthesisxe2x80x9d, p. 976 (1982), is applicable.
The practical chemical structures of the compounds expressed by the general formulas (1) and (2), and which are manufactured by the above manufacturing steps are shown in Tables 1 to 66.
wherein, Het A, Het B, Het C, X, Y, n, and R1 correspond to those defined in the general formulas (1) and (2), and Me represents a methyl group, Et represents an ethyl group, Pr represents a propyl group, Bu represents a butyl group, and Ph represents a phenyl group.
Agricultural chemicals, particularly plant disease control chemicals, which contain the oxime derivatives according to the present invention as active ingredients, are effective for various plant diseases involving bacteria and mold fungi, and are particularly effective for plant diseases caused by mold fungi. The plant diseases caused by mold fungi include a wide range of types of plant diseases caused by Oomycetes and plant diseases caused by Pyricularia oryzae. 
The agricultural chemicals of the present invention are particularly effective for plant diseases such as downy-mildew and late-blight or Phytophthora rot of various plants, which include a wide variety of plant diseases caused by Oomycetes such as Plasmopara viticola, Pseudoperonospora cubensis, Phytophthora melonis, Phytophthora capsici, Phythophthora infestans, Peronospora brassicae, Peronospora destructor, Peronospora spinaciae, and Peronospora manshurica; 
and, Peronospora viciae, Phytophthora nicotianae var. nicotianae, Phytophtora infestans, Pseudoperonospora humuli, Phytophthora cinnamomi, Phytophthora capsici, Phytophthora fragariae, diseases for various farm products by Pythium bacteria, Pythium aphanidermatum, and Pyricularia oryzae. 
The agricultural chemicals of the present invention may be used alone, or, in general, may be used in combinations with known auxiliary substances such as solid and liquid carriers, dispersing agents, diluents, emulsifiers, spreaders, thickners. The agricultural chemicals of the present invention may be used in the forms of wettable powder, solutions, oil solutions, powder, granules, and sol-type forms by formulation.
Examples of the solid and liquid carriers include, for example, talc, clay, bentonite, kaolin, diatomite, montmorillonite, micas, vermiculite, gypsum, calcium carbonate, white carbon, wood powder, starch, alumina, silicate salt, glycol polymer, waxes, water, alcohols (such as methyl alcohol, ethyl alcohol, n-propyl alcohol, isopropyl alcohol, n-butyl alcohol, ethylene glycol, benzyl alcohol), petroleum fractions (such as petroleum ether, kerosene, solvent naphtha), aliphatic and alicyclic hydrocarbons (such as n-hexane, cyclohexane); and
aromatic hydrocarbons (such as benzene, toluene, xylene, ethylbenze, chlorobenzene, cumene, and methylnaphthalene), halogenized hydrocarbons (such as chloroform, dichloromethane), ethers (such as isopropyl ether, ethylene oxide, and tetrahydrofuran), ketones (such as acetone, methylethyl ketone, cyclohexane, and mthylisobutyl ketone), esters (such as ethyl acetate, butyl acetate, ethyleneglycol acetate, and amyl acetate), acid amides (such as dimethylforamide, and dimethylacetoanilide), nitriles (such as acetonitrile, prop ionitrile, acrylonitrile), sulfoxides (such as dimethylsulfoxide), alcohol ethers (such as ethyleneglycol monomethylether, and ethyleneglycol monoethylether).
Examples of the auxiliary substances include, for example, non-ionic-type surface active agents (such as polyoxyethylene alkylether, polyoxyethylene alkylester, polyoxyethylene alkylphenylether, polyoxyethylene sorbitanalkylester, and solbitanalkylester), anionic-type surface active agents (such as alkylbenzenesulfonate, alkylsulfosuccinate, polyoxyethylene alkylsulfate, and arylsulfonate), cationic-type surface active agents such as (alkylamines, polyoxyethylene alkylamines, and quarternary ammonium salts), amphoteric surfactants (such as alkylaminoethylglycine and alkyldimethylbetaine), polyvinyl alcohol, hydroxypropyl cellulose, carboxymethyl cellulose, gum arabic, tragacanth gum, xanthan gum, polyvinyl acetate, gelatin, casein, and sodium alginate.
Furthermore, the present agents may be used in combinations with known agricultural chemicals such as agricultural and horticultural fungicide, herbicides, growth regulators of plants, insecticides, acaricides, and with fertilizers. Although the contents of the present chemicals vary depending upon the forms of the chemicals, application methods, and other conditions, the effective content ranges from 0.5 to 95% by weight, and preferably, from 2 to 70% by weight.
Various methods may be applied, including application to foliage (foliage spraying), application to planting soil (soil treatment), application to the water surface of a field (water surface treatment), and application to seeds (seed treatment).
The amount of the present agricultural chemicals varies with the type of plants to which it is applied and the disease in question. When the chemicals are applied to foliage, it is preferable to apply then using a liquid solution at a rate of 50 to 300 liters per 10 are at a concentration of 1 to 10,000 ppm, preferably, 10 to 1,000 ppm as an effective chemical concentration. For application to a water surface or soil, it is preferable to apply 0.1 to 100 g per 10 are. When treating seeds, it is preferable to apply 0.001 to 50 g of the present agricultural chemicals per 1 kg of seed.